


破茧（上）

by invalidSyntax, juris



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidSyntax/pseuds/invalidSyntax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/juris/pseuds/juris
Summary: 漫宿无墙，祝真诚相爱的人都能共度余生。
Kudos: 3





	破茧（上）

茶喝多了睡不着，紧急摸出最后一篇，祝世间真诚相爱的人都能共度余生。  
灯教主/Slee，教主视角。灯教主改动历史线后成了一名舞者。（指三周目）

欢腾剧院的舞台洁净、宽阔、闷热又明亮，我抬了抬胳膊，享受久违的实体触感，和从未有过的灵活与协调，真是新奇的体验，在无论哪个之前都不曾有过。鼎沸人潮间，眼角余光瞥到一个熟悉的身影，我心下通明，随即用下十二分气力，飞旋成一只蝶。毕竟辉光是疑问，无论如何，我永远以肯定作答。  
那么一切都说得通了，更衣室里捡到的，颠三倒四描述林地与飞蛾，眼睛与辉光的纸团，必然是眼前人的手笔，虽在字迹方面刻意隐藏了个人特点，可这手法真是熟悉到不可思议。我不知他有什么可试探的，说到底身体于我而言，只是特殊些的器械，换个工具又不会失忆。  
至于导致工具被迫更换的原因，也没什么好解释。歉疚自然有一点，但既然能力范围内没有其他办法，而放弃又从来不是备选项之一，毕竟知识最为致命的诅咒在于，只要见过了辉光，便再也无法返归蒙住双眼的生活。后来花费的巨大代价也并非浪掷，毕竟对于什么是真正要紧的，什么是不可放弃的这种问题，分析远不如体验回答的精确。  
等再次见面时解释也不迟，过度运动的疲惫攫住了我，只好如此打定主意。可就在磨磨蹭蹭地往更衣室蹭的时候，我看到熟悉的——或者说过于熟悉的——人出现在拐角，手中的黄玫瑰分外扎眼。  
完了。脑内警铃大作，萝丝兄妹当年真是用它给我们留下了深刻印象，我俩私下还取笑过这种过于刻意的隐喻来着，虽然不知道素来温和的他怎么发这么大火，但现在息事宁人要紧，快想想说点什么……惊慌失措间，我口不择言：“花很漂亮，玫瑰终究还是玫瑰”，只要告诉他我尚无大碍，想必就会放心许多吧？  
“确实如此，但这一朵玫瑰终究不会变成另一朵”，他深深看了我一眼：“是否有幸请您赏光，收下无名的爱慕者的【这】一朵呢？”  
坏了。我木然接过花来，不觉间就同他一起走到更衣室的门口。我试图抬眼向同事求援，但大家该走的都走了，没走的也瞥了眼这边就开始眼观鼻鼻观心，绝没有一点挡我今晚财路的意思。可今晚来的这哪里是财路啊，我心下哀叹。昔日爱人却已拢住了我，俯身低声说：“我现在就需要一个解释”，大概看起来像极了如胶似漆的厮磨。  
他的肋骨硌得人生疼，怎么又轻减了，当时抱住他都觉得太瘦了。既然无可逃避，也已经下决心要给个解释，我匆匆回一句“进来说”，总算推推搡搡地进了小隔间。就算现在我们的身材都够有限，过于逼仄的空间依然让温度不合时宜的升高，这才发觉背上的汗早就冷掉了。  
根本无法再忍受廉价面料糟糕的触感哪怕一分钟，只好在他刀子般的目光下，忠实利用更衣室的本职功能。  
“你的字典里就没有坦诚这两个字，所以不妨由我来把话说开些”，劣质蕾丝不知怎的搅缠在一起，要解开怕是要花点功夫。“你要追奉瞳中扉，我认了。你有点什么更远大的计划，为此不惜欺骗那小鬼头，还把人家搞失忆，我也认了。可就为今天你我他/妈的，该/死的出现在这里，在醒时世界的另一种可能这件事，就别想再装聋作哑了。”  
好久没听他说这么多话，数学与诗的语言都过于简洁，简洁到成为一种缺点。我顺手把衣服搭在衣钩上，说出早就排演好的语词：“因为攀升从来没有回头的余裕，而我没忍住，回头看了一眼你的眼睛。”这也不完全是假话，但人的欲求变化多端又毫无止息这种事情，怎么想都是不该示之于人的暗面，而几乎所有人都选择在珍视的人面前隐藏它，看起来这似乎应当属于一种社交礼仪。  
可我错得彻头彻尾。没等话音落下，他就掐住了我的脖颈，眼神三分悲伤三分愤怒三分“果真如此”，还有一点矛盾的不可置信。但没有任何压迫感，尽管他已气得浑身发抖，他枯瘦的手早就没有几丝力气，甚至让人想起身带严冬气息的无声亡者。  
“是我错了”，他怒极反笑，像受伤的野兽：“我本以为你是更聪明的那个，早该想到你只会自作聪明。我本以为堂堂的光辉已足够迷住你的眼睛，没想到你比我所能想象的还要贪心。最后我只好以为短暂的非人生活能多少让你学会一点怜悯，没想到你能得守夜人青眼还真不是没有原因。好，好得很”。说实在的，汹涌的情绪将我淹没时，我确实不知他在说什么，只好放任他将我掼在屋角。  
“您是因为笃定我永远看不到这些，才故意半遮半掩；还是过度盲信我所能看到的那些，更愿意心照不宣，我不知道。但今天要是撬不开您的嘴来，未免有些太对不起那个最后也没能发现端倪的小鬼头”。他面色平静的可怕，可就隐瞒本身而言，难道他不也是我的同谋。我伸手去触碰他青黑的眼圈，为了翻译那些文献，想来是多熬了许多夜。不想却被他躲开，双手反而被顺势按在头顶——好吧，说是按住，其实完全挣得开。只是我也很想知道他深沉悲伤的源头，毕竟追奉启明者有着无尽的求知欲……好吧，毕竟虽然说分手的人是我，但我仍始终视他为最特殊的那一个，尽管这么说十分恬不知耻。  
所以虽然情形已经很不妙，我还是打定主意要变得更不妙：“指正一点，我现下可不算是半遮半掩”。那是自然，毕竟根本没有余裕让我换上衣服。他却令人不解又极其罕见地没有以同样的热忱回应我近乎挑衅的言辞，反而转身拾起被我随手放在门口的花束，扯开束带，眼前之物过于熟悉，以致令人觉得不安。  
是倒空了瞳中扉泪水的玻璃管，还挂着莹莹的残迹，还以为早就被遗忘在角落，没想到他连这些都收了起来。“不是没想过会这样，所以也好。就算是司辰的遗存，在这世间也只能以凡物封装，就请您把这看成是来自凡物的教训”，一边说着，与我如此相似又如此不同的爱人，以习自同一司辰的心无怜悯，将丝带系住我要命的地方，恍惚中甚至觉得他在束起另一支花；再用梦中世界的醒时见证将我封存，或许说他试图封起一瓶酒。  
心中涌动的异样感觉使我放弃一切抵抗，柔软的花瓣抵在下颌，尖锐的刺痛浮在前胸。“来报数，分左右，左边逢三，右边逢七，倍数和含三或七的也要报。或许您更愿意说一说，为什么要去搜罗七次见证者？”  
“哪有为什么，都是瞳中扉的启示——”  
“也就是说您更想要报数？想想封着您的究竟是什么，您找这样的借口不会脸红吗？”  
“因为…要…凑个整…”  
“用富其诺语。”  
“可以喝水吗？”  
没有应答。我未曾想到花朵看似无害的自我防卫，竟可以将人折磨地如此干渴。切切的渴慕一点点蒸干嗓子蒸干耐性，直把人蒸成条离水的鱼，可每当即将堕入无意识的混沌之时，钝胀的疼痛又会把我拉起。我该知道的，缠绵病榻总会使人拥有无穷的耐心。“又报错了”，耳畔又酥又痒，每每这时他都会轻轻一咬，高高举起轻轻放下的所谓惩罚，让人心喊更多更多。  
没有更多了。他似是已打定主意，只要我不说出口，就永不会有。我终究如摊开籽实的石榴，近乎绝望地轻呼出声：“因为七比八要少一点，私心好记”。  
感谢守夜人，我尚留存一丝理智，没有喊出不为人知的秘密。  
他谨守诺言，拆开丝带的那一刻，玻璃厅堂长出玫瑰来，如蛆附骨如藤缠树，晶莹的殿堂从根底坍塌。  
“或许您现在愿意讨论一下我追问您的那个【真正的】原因？”他在早被挂在一旁的衣服上擦了擦手。玩笑，我总不能在被自己灌输了对辉光的追奉之人面前，大大方方的承认遵循心无怜悯者的规则与背叛献给所奉身司辰的大功业，在我心中别无二致，而为出于好奇的实验付出多大代价，在我看来也无足轻重。  
那会毁掉他对这追求本身的想象，我呆望着残阳破碎的皇冠。  
这会使他认为，他也是我无足轻重的代价之一，非我之我静听轰雷之皮不休的舞蹈。  
但也远远不到无计可施的程度，虽然不能回答问题，但又不是不能消解疑问，最困顿的时候，我可是凭这一着搞定了无数麻烦。从未如此感谢迟迟不走的同事，我打定主意，将早被捉弄到红肿的胸口往他的手上蹭，摆出一番茫然失神的样子失声尖叫，出口的却是曾招致灾祸的古老预言：“导致太阳之死的，不会是爱…”  
可没等我喊出完整的一句，枯瘦的手就捂住了我的嘴：“是妒忌，是渴求，是好奇？您的逃避方式可真够令人厌恶的以假乱真。不过没关系，您大可以尽情喊出来，最好喊到随便康妮还是斯宾塞来把我们带走，我不介意在防剿局的法庭上再多供认一项鸡奸的罪名。”  
不得不承认他的言辞让我浑身发颤，可如果真是如此。又为什么不松手。沉默良久，直到急切又绵长，如同七月夜雨的吻夺走呼吸，赤地千里的头脑不受控地推演出一幕幕实景：我与阔别许久的故人并肩站在被告席，在众目睽睽下十指紧扣；我们坦然承认一切犯行，无视或惊讶或愤怒的纷纷议论；注定不应拥有共同路途的我们最后一次拥抱，终于有资格拥有共同的永眠……回过神来，汗水、霉菌与皮革的混合味道还让人以为身处墓穴，醒了醒神，才发现早被他压成个一字马。  
他见我回过神，立刻抽出愈发晶亮的留存，求而不得的燥热让人手足无措，可还没等我开口祈求，他就总有办法让我噤声：我眼见他极缓慢地摘下平素藏在衣服下的十字架挂坠，夹在指间，一寸寸探入早就柔软高热得一塌糊涂的身体，过于精准以至于比起享乐更接近刑求。  
入得此门者早就抛却旧日信仰，让人失语的自然不是亵渎神明的无谓恐惧。记忆将一片赤地照得通亮，我眼见一切还未来得及施行之前，自己轻轻抚弄他的发顶，问那个不离身的挂坠的由头。“母亲的遗物”，他的声音平静到惊人。  
刺激层层累加，我在炫目的白中望见自身。我曾是眼睛，现是开启的十字路，与我同行的则是虚假的纯白色亡者。谵妄间脊背弹起再重重回落，挤碎被遗忘在地板上的花。我不知道自己喊出了什么，只知待到一切平复，门外寂静又黑暗，如同巨大的茧。  
他拉起已近于脱力的我，“说起来你应该还欠我一支舞”。天呐，我最怕他现在提起这件事。那时的我贫穷又狂妄，深信只要知道的足够多，一切问题都有办法破解，还不知天高地厚地打算与他共同拥有什么永恒；而那时的他纯粹又羞涩，是埋在书房里的观星者和街角咖啡厅的三流诗人。我半是玩笑半是试探的将他拉进无人的小巷，在淋漓泼下的月光中紧扣十指，再追逐着踩对方的影子。就在我忍无可忍地抓准机会贴近他的唇时，他蓦地睁开眼睛说：“来跳支舞吧”。只可惜当年的身体实在过于笨拙，总是把握不好平衡，差点把他的脚踩肿。他只好无奈地把我揽过去，用哄孩子的口气说，好啦好啦，我们改日再来。  
于是便再没什么“改日”。思及如此，我认命般拽过味道不妙的演出服，胡乱套在身上：“好”。凭着记忆我拉着他一路撞到后台，扯开幕布，谢幕后无人问津的舞台又冷又暗，我们仅凭触觉抓紧彼此。旋转一圈一圈，他突然松开手，随后我听到布料摩擦的声音，是他解开领带蒙住了我的眼睛，反正现在也没有用到眼睛的地方，就由他去吧。可就在帘幕在眼前拉上的那一刻，我听到闸门扳动的响动。一时无措间，又听见他平静地寒暄，说苏洛恰那女士，好久不见。  
不对不对，我还在谢过幕的欢腾剧院，头脑一片混乱，触感却因失去视觉而愈发可怕的清晰，我感觉到冷。不得不说他真的很聪明。知道何时拨动幻象的齿轮，刺激生了锈的思维错乱而迅速的运转。我不敢停下舞步，却终究还是因他的话音而僵直：“告诉我，你看到了什么？”  
真是过分的报复欲，可我的脸皮怎么看都不很薄：“我看到…我看到我曾是眼睛，而后为十字之路，虚假的苍白亡者唤来不应存在于此的见证者，而我以此身为饵。”  
“再说明白些”，可明明是他，经常比这还要简洁。  
“我看见聚光灯一如往常，欢腾剧院人声鼎沸，我挣开你的手，在人前褪去衣物剥去皮肤，听窃窃私语放大成满座哗然…我看——”  
“好孩子”，他打断我越发不经的描述，于是该降临的时刻终究到来，白昼之钥将我毫不留情地开启，此身化作顶点之门，在众人的见证下向外敞开。  
再次醒来，是在令人安心的更衣间。他递过一杯温水，抵着额头与我相拥：“别怕，你刚刚看到的都是幻象，是在这里。这是你要的水。”他居然还记得要水的事情，我隐隐觉得好像记起羞耻二字怎么写了。“这里…这里些什么啊”，我刻意装傻。  
“在这里，你无名的倾慕者送了一件略显私密的小礼物”，说着，他将十字挂坠摘下，轻轻送进我身体里：“是留着也好，卖掉也行，好歹够吃几天饭的。”  
还真是……从哪个方面看都很私密。只是你在我这里，怎么都不会是无名的。可我没有说，什么都没有说。

\------三次啊三次-------  
真的写虚了，可还没交代完，被迫encore  
最终还是很温和啊…对不起，我真的写不太来活力四射（暗示）的。可能跟个人三次元感情观有关系：理性部分自动运转，感性部分莫得底线，我这个人不足一哂，我这颗心千金不换。因为这既倨且卑的破观念也…吃了不少苦头。唉算了。  
还是那句话吧，愿真诚相爱的人都能共度余生。毕竟漫宿无墙。


End file.
